All Comes Back To Us
by vervainkills
Summary: Alternate events for 3x18,"The Murder of One".Elena saves Damon from the mansion but from the wolves.3 main originals are now part of the scooby gang.
1. Just Another Text Message

**A/N: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor the gorgeous sexy vamp, Damon Salvatore. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together forever!**

**Feel free to review! This is somehow OOC. Set in "The Murder Of One" where Jenna is still alive and Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus are part of**

**the scooby gang :) Enjoy :) Jenna is still alive so no one important died. Stefan didn't leave after homecoming and has his humanity back. No Elena** **bitchiness from 3x14 and no Debekah.**

Elena was shaking her head in disbelief as she thought of the so many amusing changes that took place recently. After the _**"deathbed kissy thingy"**_, as Damon liked to call it, and after everything they've been through to get Stefan, here she is still having an inner battle if the Originals are already their "allies". The time when they were all at the Boarding House after Homecoming, Klaus was more vulnerable than he ever was as he got down on his knees and begged for everyone's forgiveness. Since he only actually threatened people but didn't kill anyone, everyone forgave him. And everyone had to admit that Klaus wasn't as bad as they all thought he was. He was even..._ fun_. The irony of her life was just checked her alarm clock and it was already noon. She decided to take a shower and head off downstairs. Jenna was already seated in the kitchen while Ric was getting a glass of water. The food actually smelled good. Bacon, French Toast, and scrambled eggs were all set on the table.

* * *

"Don't worry, Elena! Ric cooked, not me." Her aunt smirked at her as she sat down across from her.

"Ah. I was supposed to congratulate you. So much for me trusting you!" She chuckled as Jenna playfully hit her arm.

"Jeremy is over at Bonnie's so that leaves the three of us!" Jenna said enthusiastically as they all finished eating. She suddenly felt a buzz from her pocket from a new text she received from Stefan._ 'Meet us at 5 p.m. sharp near the old Lockwood cellar beneath the woods. Bring Ric.'_ .

She pushed the phone towards Alaric so Jenna wouldn't have to hear and be involved in what was about to happen. Ric nodded and gave her a knowing look. She went up to her room. _**3:05 **_. She still had exactly one hour and fifty-five minutes to spare before the whole "there is no such thing as supernatural" act ends. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. A part of her was glad.

At least she wasn't the long lost doppelganger or the** "human blood bag"** that Stefan had once called her. But another part of her was dull. **Empty**. She closed her eyes but all she could see was those electric blue orbs. She felt tears escaping from her eyes. She had missed him so much. The way that he looked at her, touched her, and comforted her felt like _home_. It was so unusual not to hear those witty comments that appeared to annoyed her but never failed to make her smile inside. She just kept crying until slept overtook hoping that the hole in her chest would disappear when she wakes.


	2. Photographs

**A/N: Guys, this is the second chapter to my first fanfiction. I will gladly accept and respond to your reviews So here's chapter two :D!**

She groggily opened her eyes as she awoke from her sleep. She stole a glance from her alarm clock. _**4:45**_.She was too occupied with her thoughts earlier that she was able to doze off. For a _long_ time actually. With all her effort, she stood and put her shoes back on as she wore her jacket, grabbed her phone, and car keys all at the same minute. She walked over towards her mirror and she took the brush and started to fix her hair. She stared at her reflection. There on her face were the tracks from her tears that dried during her sleep. Elena knew she'd never be _completely_ happy. But she'd have to deal with that. She glanced at the four pictures taped to her mirror. The first was a picture of her, Jeremy, and their parents. They were all fooling around with Jeremy and their Mom lying on the soft and damp grass on their front lawn while Elena was on her father's back as he pretended to let her fall from time to time. She had missed her parents so much and wished for everything to go back to the way it was but if her parents didn't die, they were probably going to get involved in this crap. And if her parents never got in that accident, she would have never met. . . The second picture was of her and Stefan during the opening game of the football team. The time she never knew about anything supernatural. No vampires, werewolves, and hybrids to ruin her life. Stefan. She didn't know what she felt for him now. She had really lost him. She knew that the man she fell in love with was still lingering beneath the shadows of _this _Stefan. The cold and the ignorant Stefan. Elena knew that he still cared for her. But she wasn't so sure if their love was strong enough to conquer everything.

**(HL)**

She let herself glance, inclining her head towards the third photo that was on the top-right corner of her mirror. It was a picture of her, Stefan, and Damon. They were hanging out in the boarding house along with Bonnie and Caroline when they started fooling around and taking random pictures using Caroline's new camera. Stefan was okay with it but _Damon_ on the other hand was being himself saying that he was for modeling purposes and not for _**"let's look back at our memories"**_cliché. But Caroline finally convinced him as long as _she _was included in this picture. Stefan was smiling as we sat on the carpet in the boarding house as Damon had his arm casually wrapped around me. _'When did things get so complicated?'_ Then she fixed her eyes on the final picture as a clenching feeling in her chest started. She held it carefully as she gently removed it from the mirror to take a better look at it. It was a picture of her and Damon at the boarding house. It was that night when the "_Scooby gang",_ as Damon liked to call it, went to the boarding house for a night of fun and sleepover there. All of them needed it after going on a massive search for someone who didn't want to be saved. They all got too tired after watching their _fifth _movie and then they saw Elena sleeping on the couch with her head on Damon's chest and his arms wrapped around her as their fingers entwined. So Bonnie took the chance and took the picture while both of them were sound asleep in each other's arms. Elena released a huge sigh as she was pulled out from her reverie. Since Stefan's return, things have been awkward for the both of them. Neither of them knew how to take whatever they had from there. Simple nods and looks were exchanged to acknowledge each other's presence but it was only that. She missed him so much. And if she was going to be honest to herself, it hurts her that whatever they had could be gone…_forever. 'Forever is a long time for a vampire'. _She looked at the photo once again, and before she knew it, she was smiling. A genuine smile crossed her features. He was the only one that managed to do that after everything. With Stefan gone, he had been her rock, her protector, her _savior,_ her _everything._ The road getting there was bumpy but they got through it together.

"I miss you."

She whispered before placing the photo back to its original spot. She looked at her bed and saw her teddy bear and she remembered the many times Damon had come to her room and never failed to play with her bear. The waterworks came, betraying her once again but she didn't care. She had to let it out.

"I'm sorry."

She said and she wiped her tears away forcing herself and willed herself to be strong. A knock from the other side of her door startled her as she hurriedly wiped the tears from her face. Alaric had his head peeked to check on her.

"It's almost five. We better get going."

She gave him a nod not trusting her voice at this time.

"Are you alright?" Concern etched in his voice as he looked at her with curious eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The lie would've been believable if her voice hadn't cracked. He gave her a knowing look as she followed him as she shut her door. They were almost out of the house when they bumped into Jenna who was looking suspicious.

"Where are you two going?"

"We were heading to the Uh..I..Aghhh" Ric stuttered as she was thinking about how doomed they were.

"The Grill! We were going to the grill." She quickly countered. Jenna cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I come then? You're not going to leave me alone here, are you?" She challenged.

"I know _you, _Elena Gilbert. You're not the best liar I know." She said as she glared daggers at Elena and Ric.

"If looks could kill…" Ric muttered loud enough for Jenna to hear so she smacked his head.

"Please just tell her" He begged as Jenna rolled her eyes, expecting to hear an answer. Elena just sighed.

"We're going to an emergency meeting that Stefan set. The others will be there to hear what has to be discussed which at the moment, is the million dollar question." She finished her explanation to see a fuming Jenna.

"And you two weren't planning on telling me! At all?" She yelled.

"We just didn't want you getting involved in this, Jenna." Ric said taking Jenna's hand to calm her down.

"Guys, we're family. I know that all of you are concerned and I appreciate that but you have to know that I also care about you all. I can't turn away from this. Not anymore. You are _my _responsibility so _please_ don't count me out." Jenna said as she explained her side waiting for her niece's and boyfriend's reaction.

"Well, it's already _**4:45**_ and we meet at five so I guess we better get going." Elena said with a grunt as she finally gave up. She knew that, one way or another, no one had their escape.

They all got in her car and drove towards their meeting place not knowing what supernatural problem could occur at any moment.


	3. Come Back in One Piece

**A/N: Thank you to the readers this is the third chapter so I need and will appreciate all your reviews so I'll continue. This is a Delena, Stebekah, Beremy and Forwood fanfic. Sorry for the little Delena! next chapter would be better!**

**Chapter 3**

**Elena POV**

Jenna, Alaric, and I walked into the woods hearing only the sounds of our footsteps on the ground as we continued to find our way towards the Old Lockwood Cellar. As if on cue, Matt and Caroline were making their way toward us.

"Hey, guys." Matt said giving us a wry smile knowing that something bad was up or at least something besides not getting his check from his pay since all of them had been called out for some meeting.

"Jenna, you do know that _you_ being here is not the best idea right?" Caroline stated in an _**"as a matter of fact" **_tone. Jenna just sighed and nodded knowing that she was stubborn.

"All of you were just kids that played on our front lawn and now you're all aware of the supernatural world?" Jenna said exasperated.

Before we even had the chance to say anything a voice rang out from behind.

"Jenna. Another ally I suppose. Good to know we have another partner in crime!" Stefan said as Damon trailed behind him carrying a duffel bag as they settled across from us. He frowned in disapproval at the sight of Jenna being present.

"Jennuhh" Damon said her name with such exaggeration as his voice held a whiny tone.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be the aunt trying to cook dinner and end up burning it then just orders take-out instead and not the aunt who wants to be another part of our supernatural _posse."_

"Hey!" Jenna said, clearly offended.

"Well, your culinary skills aren't exactly _to_ _die for. _Remember the time when I cooked dinner during family night and you said that I was hmmm what was that word again? Oh yeah, right! _**Hot." **_Damon said with his famous smirk as he did that eye thing that I secretly loved.

"You _**ass!"**_ Jenna yelled trying to sound angry but just came out giggling as she closed the space between us and hit Damon's head and walked back to her original spot beside Alaric.

"Oh, dear! I might have a concussion!" Everyone laughed at the normal and human moment we were all having. We all cherished it knowing that it wouldn't last for long.

As if to confirm my thoughts, Stefan broke the wonderful trance we were all still in.

"I hate to break our road trip to _memory lane_ but we have something to plan out remember?" He stated.

Everyone suddenly was enveloped in silence as they anticipated the source of their new problem.

"Teen Wolf called. The werewolves are back in town." Damon stated a smirk tugging at his lips as he tossed the duffel in front of us revealing numerous wooden stakes with a certain coating in every tip.

We all tried to digest what they had said. We were going on a werewolf killing spree.

"_These _are wooden stakes that are laced with wolfs bane. According to Tyler, 10 wolves will be making their appearance tonight so I say, we kill all of them." Stefan explained.

* * *

"Each of us will be getting a stake. _**I**_ will be getting the _**extras**__._ I get revenge because, according to Wolf Boy, Jules will be walking on sunshine today. And she did kill Rose, and _**tried**_ to kill Elena and Vampire Barbie so _this_ ends, _they _end and _she _ends tonight." Damon finished with pure determination laced in his voice. He clearly wasn't going down without a fight.

Everyone moved as they took a stake each; examining it at the same time. We all stole a glance at each other; not knowing how this night may end.

"Ric, you'll come with me and Damon to the boarding house. You'll see Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah there. All of you will keep tabs on the boarding house. Jeremy and Bonnie will be safe at her place while the rest of you will stay near the grill. It's a busy and crowded place. Caroline will be able to sense if a wolf is present then we all go for the kill." Stefan explained as we all acknowledged what we had to do.

"Let's go slay some wolves."Stefan said as he walked towards the direction from where he and Damon appeared from earlier. Caroline and Matt went to her car as Alaric went to follow Stefan on his way to the boarding house. So that left Jenna, Damon and me. Jenna was currently texting someone as I saw Damon picking up the duffel bag as he also turned to walk away. I don't know what got into me but I know that I was scared. No one knows how this day can go. Someone can get hurt and I couldn't bear that. Jules is a werewolf. Full moon or not, all werewolves still have the capability to kill anyone.

"Hey wait." I said as I held onto Damon's arm.

He turned to face me, annoyance filling his features.

"What?" He said, more gentle now.

It was difficult. I just kept on glancing at him then back at the ground again. I couldn't quite find the words that I was supposed to say when his oceanic blue orbs met my chocolate brown ones.

"Be careful. I just want you to be safe. I can't see you getting hurt."I blurted out not even caring that Jenna was also present.

"I don't get hurt. Vampire, remember?" He smirked as sarcasm obviously was laced in his voice as he tried to put his walls up around me.

"Damon, I'm serious, okay. I don't want you doing something that you'll regret. I need you to be safe and careful on what we're about to do. I've lost so much people and I can't lose you." I said as I fought back the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes. He sighed as he placed the bag on the ground as he put his hands to cup my cheeks.

"I promise to be careful and _try _not to do anything reckless while carrying out our Indiana Jones mission, okay?" He stated as he searched for approval on my face. I nodded and gave him a wry smile.

"I also promise to come back in one piece- _but I can come back in one piece dead…" _He started babbling and as I realized the sense in what he was saying, I smacked his chest as he started laughing and before I even realized it, I was even laughing along with him. In that moment, it felt like everything was alright. Like they were the only people in the world and I never felt happier. He put his hands on my shoulders as we stopped laughing.

"Let's make things specific, shall we? I promise to come back in one piece _**alive.**_" He said getting serious and with that, he placed a ginger kiss on the top of my head as he felt my arms wrapping around him for an embrace that he gladly returned. We both reluctantly pulled away as Jenna made herself known.

"I hate to break the moment guys but we really need to go." She said sounding embarrassed.

"You two keep safe alright?" Damon said before he turned around and gave us one last smile.

I turned around to catch up with Jenna as she draped her arm over my shoulder.

"So? Are you ready to kick some wolf butt?" She said as we both laughed.

"Let's get this over with." That was my final statement as Jenna and I got in my car as we headed towards the grill.

* * *

Jenna, Matt, Caroline and I were sitting outside of the grill glancing _everywhere_ from time to time then all of us looking back at Caroline to see her reactions to all of the people within the area.

"What time is it?" Matt asked.

"6:28" Jenna sighed clearly anxious and annoyed at null results of this supernatural experiment taking place as of the moment.

"Okay. Matt and I are going to go around and check if _anything_ is even up. Call if you need anything." Caroline hurriedly said as she grabbed Matt's hand and led him further from the grill.

Just then, there was a buzz as I took my phone from my pocket revealing Stefan's name on the caller ID. I showed it to Jenna before I answered.

"Elena, where are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm outside of the grill with Jenna. Caroline and Matt were just going around the area just to be sure that no wolf is near." I replied.

"I'm almost there okay. Stay where you are. We have a little hiccup on our plans." Irritation clearly in his voice.

"Stefan, what's going on? Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm already here. Wait for me and I'll be right there." He finished that before I could even respond, he already hung up.

I was already panicking. I had a lot of '_what if' _things going on in my mind that I failed to notice Jenna's voice trying to break in through my thoughts.

Before I could even talk to Jenna, from a distance, I already saw Stefan making his way towards us.

Jenna and I stood up as Stefan stopped in front of us.

"Jules has Damon."

Those three words just seemed to knock all the sense out of her. It took her a few seconds to process what he had said. The "_what ifs"_ in my head started consuming me that I felt really lightheaded.

The thought of him getting in danger was just unbearable. I broke out from her reverie as panic consumed her fully. Suddenly, everything was in motion.

"We have to get him back. Where is he?" I asked impatiently as I _badly_ waited for answers.

"No one knows where he is. Jules made it clear that she didn't want Damon to be found." He stated coolly as if none of this even mattered to him.

"So, what! Are we just going to give up? That's it?" I spat out angrily as I shook my head in disbelief towards his behavior.

"I said there are _no _clues on how and where my brother even is! We have to kill these wolves first. It was our main plan! I already made it clear that Jules doesn't want us to find him!" He said dropping his voice into a menacing whisper.

"Or maybe it's just _**you**_ who doesn't want to look for him, Stefan! Killing wolves is not worth it when you compare it to Damon's life!" I shot at him angrily as I grew more and more frustrated and worried of Stefan's behavior and Damon's possible condition at the moment.

That was when Jenna decided to step in and stop our argument as she tried to take control over the heated situation.

"Guys, relax! Stefan, we have to find Damon before we get the wolves." Jenna reasoned.

"My brother, he would lose his mind when he finds out that we're even talking about missing our chance in killing these people." He said, strained.

"And if the roles were reversed, he would have stopped everything to save you." Jenna stated, bringing out a very good point.

"I know what my brother would want." He said firmly.

"What he would want and what we _should _do are two different things." I finished reasoning with him.

"I guess I'll be doing this on my own then." He said defeated as he walked away.

Jenna and I shared a quick glance.

I needed to find Damon.


End file.
